Dragged To Lunch
by aly-meline
Summary: A short story with no real ending. I might add one later. This idea just came to me so i thought I'd write it out. I don't really ship Destiel but that's okay. I hope you like it! high school au i guess... I'm Sorry I'm bad at summaries! Dean meets Castiel when some girls Drag him to eat lunch with him and they end up having class together.
1. The boy in the Corner

"Come on, eat lunch with us!" the blonde with curls pleaded, pushing out her chest.

Dean noticed, but he didn't really care. Well, yeah, he appreciated the human form but she was just too… desperate. Who wanted someone who so many others obviously had no trouble getting?

"Come on, Dean, please?" The girl with the short pixie cut said.

"Fine!" Dean finally exclaimed, deciding he had nothing better to do at lunch. When class ended, they pulled him by his wrist from his seat, dragging him toward a classroom at the back of the school.

"My dad works here. He lets us eat in his classroom." The girl with brunette ringlets explained as Dean gave them a confused look.

As he walked into the classroom, Dean surveyed the room, a habit he'd picked up throughout his many setting changes. He noticed the same classroom set up as every other room: desks, a whiteboard, a teacher's desk, and some cupboards standing around the edges of the room. And then, his eyes fall on the back corner. Two boys sit, huddled over one desk. And one boy, his skin pale and hair dark, suddenly looks up and his bright blue eyes catch Dean's.

Dean is paralyzed, shocked by his beauty. He doesn't know what to think, never seen a boy so gorgeous. He's never noticed the flop of a boy's hair or the shine of his eyes or the brightness of his smile. He's never felt a flutter in his stomach and a clenching in his throat when he looked at a boy. Not until now.

"And that's my cousin and his friend… Dean?" The red head pulled Dean out of his shock. He was suddenly aware that he'd been staring and he felt a blush crawl up his neck. He turned away from the boy then, looking to the group of girls he had come in with.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked, wishing he'd been listening.

"I was just telling you that those two in the corner are my cousin Chad and his friend Cas." The redhead repeated, chuckling. "You can go hang out with them if you want" the girl said, but Dean could see in her eyes that she didn't mean it.

"That's alright" Dean said, turning toward them with a charming smile. "I think I'll stay here with you ladies".

And so he did, spending lunch listening to them talk and ask about him, all the while wishing he could go talk to the boy in the corner.


	2. Science Class

Two weeks later and Dean hadn't stopped thinking about the boy from the corner. Sitting in science class, he was glad to have the extra room beside him so he could rest his head on the table and ignore the teacher. It's not like he would ever use anything she was saying, crap about frogs and lizards.

And then he heard the door open and curiosity got the best of him. He looked up, turning to the back of the room where the door was. When he saw who it was, his breath caught in his throat. Standing near the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a binder in his hand. His hair looked even more mussed than before. And his eyes scanned the room, Dean watching as they looked to all the eyes that had fallen on him. The boy passed a slip of paper to the teacher as she walked over to him.

"Class, this is our new student. He just transferred in from Astronomy. Everyone say hi to Castiel." She explained to the class, waving her hand in the general direction of the boy. "Looks like our only open seat is over there" Dean heard her say to Castiel, pointing toward Dean. At first he was confused, then he realized that yes, the only empty seat was next to Dean.

And Dean was stunned for a moment, then realized that he had been taking up more than his fair share of space at the lab table and scooted further toward the outer edge. As Castiel sat down next to him, Dean realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out in a slow blow, hoping Castiel didn't notice.

"So, you're Cas?" Dean said, smirking as Castiel looked at him in surprise at the use of the nickname.

"Yeah, how'd you…" Cas trailed off, not really knowing what it was that surprised him.

"I ate lunch in Mr. R's room a couple weeks ago. A redhead told me you and some guy were Chad and Cas. Figured if you were Castiel then you were Cas." Dean said, smirking as he saw a flicker of remembering in Cas's eyes.

"Okay" Cas replied, pulling out a notebook to take notes on the lecture. Dean smirked and realized it was going to be a long hour if he had to sit next to Cas, his heart in his throat.


End file.
